


Unexpected

by erenfuckinjaeger, secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Boot Worship, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kinktober 2018, M/M, S&M, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: When Captain Levi gets angry, Eren gets hard.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy the kinky fruits of our labour

“Listen up you little shits,” Captain Levi says as he walks into the dining hall, earning the attention of Eren and his group of friends. They instantly fall silent and turn towards the older man as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

Eren can’t help but let his eyes wander over his firm muscles, teeth chewing the inside of his cheek. 

It’s no secret to anyone that Eren is very attracted to their captain and it’s easy to see why. The man is gorgeous and strong, not to mention his strange talent for killing titans. Watching him always made a rush of arousal spike through Eren’s body. During these past couple weeks as they continued their trainings outside and swung around through the trees, Levi has been particularly nitpicky with how they did things, barking out insults and instructions to run it again until he was satisfied with how everyone was doing. 

Even as he thinks back to it, Eren is surprised that the tent in his pants wasn’t ever pointed out by anyone around him. Maybe they hadn’t noticed, or they did and said nothing about it. He isn’t sure why Levi yelling makes him hard, but whenever the older man becomes angry, Eren wants nothing more than for that anger to be turned on him. 

He was a bit confused the first time a thought like that crossed his mind. The more he thought about it, however, the more aroused he found himself to be. He found himself beginning to do more and more things wrong in hopes that the man’s anger would be taken out on him, but so far it hasn’t worked.

Eren blinks when he feels a nudge in his side and he looks over to see Mikasa giving him a confused look, silently asking if he’s alright but he quickly shakes his head and turns to focus his attention back on his captain. 

“—and I want you to clean this place top to bottom. When I get back it better be fucking sparkling.”

Everyone groans. 

“Zip it,” Levi snaps as he glares at the scouts. “There are worse things I could be making you do.” Once he’s satisfied that he’s gotten across to everyone, he makes to leave but when he hears none of them moving, he turns back around. “Now.”

“Yes, Sir!” they say in unison and quickly scramble to their feet. 

“Ugh,” Sasha whines as she and Mikasa gather the dishes from lunch and bring them to the kitchen. “A meeting is just going to make him even crankier.”

“Yeah,” Connie agrees. “What’s his problem?”

“Who cares,” Mikasa says as she begins to wash the dishes in the sink, not even bothering to look at the boy. “We just need to do what we’re told and not piss him off.”

It’s quiet as everyone mulls over her words. Connie and Jean exchange a look, standing around as Armin walks over and grabs a couple of wet rags for him and Eren to clean the table with. “You think that Squad Leader Hanji would know?” Connie pipes up. 

Armin wrings out the cloths before walking over to Eren and handing him one. “I strongly advise against asking.”

Slumping against the wall, Connie crosses his arms over his chest. Once again, there’s silence for a few moments before Jean speaks. 

“Maybe he just hasn’t gotten laid in a while.” A smirk comes to his face as he adds, “maybe we can get Eren to suck his dick so he’ll lay off.”

Eren feels his face burn in embarrassment, anger, and slight arousal at the thought of actually having Levi’s dick in his mouth, but he pushes that thought out of his mind. He opens his mouth to say something, but Mikasa interrupts and orders him to go clean while Armin is already pulling him away from the situation. 

There are no more disputes as they focus on cleaning thoroughly, to make sure that everything is done by the time that Levi comes back. The captain goes through every room, inspecting everything to make sure that they have reached his expectations. They only have one more room to go which happens to be the one where Jean and Eren wound up stuck together. 

The other four stand in the doorway to listen in and make sure that everything goes according to plan. Connie and Sasha cross their fingers, praying that Jean and Eren actually managed to get any cleaning done in that room. 

Everything seems to be going well until Levi reaches the bookshelf. His hands are clasped behind his back as he leans in and checks for dust. They think that they’re clear until Levi steps back and turns to Jean. 

“Jean, do you think I’m a fucking idiot?” Captain Levi snaps, leveling the boy with an irritated gaze.

“U-uh—”

“Do you really need to think about that?” Levi interrupts. 

Behind the captain, Jean sees his friends giving him incredulous looks, Connie throwing his hands up in the air while Armin shakes his head and facepalms.

“No, Sir,” Jean finally replies.

Levi scoffs, “Oh, so now you can talk.” He turns back around and drags a finger over the top shelf, drawing back to show it covered in dust. Sasha’s mouth drops open in a silent groan as her head tilts back and Connie has to turn around and take a couple steps into the hallway, cursing Jean under his breath.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Uh, dust, Sir?” At his answer, even Mikasa smacks the heel of her palm to her forehead before settling the taller boy with a glare. 

“Well no fucking shit, you damn imbecile,” Levi growls and reaches out to wipe the dust on Jean’s shirt. “I told you to fucking clean. I know you’re a moron but even one of Hanji's titans can clean better than you.”

Jean stumbles over his words, but Levi doesn't care to hear it as he continues, “Why didn't you clean that top shelf? Did you think I wouldn't see it, and you could be sneaky?”

“What?! No! No, Sir! I would never—”

“Two laps around the building,” Levi snaps before Jean can try and save himself. “Maybe that will teach you to listen to fucking directions.” 

“But what about Eren?” Jean’s words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them. “He didn't even finish mopping the floor!”

“We’re not talking about his shitty cleaning right now, we’re talking about how much of a dipshit you are.” Jean’s mouth shuts with an audible click and he nods meekly. “And since you’re so desperate to have someone to run laps with you—everyone gets three laps.”

No one dares to argue, saluting the man before making their way outside.

“Way to go, Jean,” Connie groans as they begin their laps around the building. 

“Shoulda just dusted the fucking shelves,” Sasha snaps and punches Jean in the shoulder from behind as she jogs. “You know how anal he is about cleaning.”

“I didn’t think he would notice them! Didn't know he could see that high up...” Jean grumbles. “And you can’t just blame it all on me either! Eren half-assed his mopping! There were streaks on the floor!”

“Yeah but you had to open your dumbass mouth,” Mikasa snips. “It’s not our fault you’re an idiot and thought you could outsmart Captain Levi.”

“Not to mention that he’s already in a bad mood, you didn’t need to add to it,” Armin comments.

Eren doesn’t bother listening to his friends argue, their words fading out as he runs ahead so they don’t notice how flushed he’s already gotten just from the short interaction between Jean and Captain Levi. It kind of weirds him out that he can get so easily turned on by something like being humiliated, even if only for a split second. 

He’s thankful that Hanji calls him in for an experiment after he finishes his laps, his half-hard cock still not calming down and his face remains a bit flushed. Hanji questions him, asking if he’s feeling alright and he assures them that he feels fine and that they should get the experiment going so they’re not wasting daylight. 

Thankfully it isn’t very much, just some simple tests that Hanji wants to run and record data from and they finish early enough for Eren to rest a little before dinner is served. As he walks into the dining room, his friends catch his eye and he’s pleased to see that everything is back to normal and their anger from earlier has died down. He isn’t paying attention as he bumps into someone, spilling a tray of food all over them and the floor. 

The room goes silent and Eren’s heart drops to the floor when he sees who he ran into. He opens his mouth to apologize but is beaten to the punch. 

“You dumb sack of shit,” Levi hisses. “What’s wrong with you, you can’t even walk properly! You better fucking clean this up. Now.”

Eren’s mouth goes dry and he’s glued to the spot where he’s standing. His blood is pumping loudly in his ears and his cock already painfully hard and straining at the front of his pants, giving them a very obvious tent. It’s a miracle that he bites his tongue so that he doesn’t let out a needy whine at Levi’s insults. 

“Are you fucking deaf now?” Levi snaps, growing more irritated by the moment. 

Somehow, Eren manages to give his head a slight shake as he struggles to keep his breathing even. Levi squints his eyes, curiosity piqued and he takes note of the flush on the boy’s cheeks. Lowering his gaze, his brows shoot up into his hairline as he sees the very obvious tent in Eren’s pants.

“Kirstein,” he barks, snapping his fingers, not bothering to look at the boy who abruptly stands up and gives a salute. Pointing to the splatter on the floor that had once been Eren’s meal, he says, “Clean this mess up.”

Pointedly ignoring the audible sigh from the other boy, he turns back to Eren and reaches up to grab the flesh of the boy’s nape, dragging him out of the room. Eren’s heart is pounding so wildly against his ribs he swears that it’s going to burst out. He doesn’t have quite enough time to process where they’re going as he’s shoved into the captain’s quarters. The door slams behind them and the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking echoes in Eren’s ears as he stumbles forward. 

He turns around, his mouth opening before he can even stop himself. “I’m so sorry Captain. I didn’t mean to spill food all over you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I-I’ll wash all your laundry for you!” 

Levi doesn’t reply as he tugs off his cravat and begins unbuttoning his soiled shirt, a challenging look in his eyes as he shrugs out of the fabric and tosses it into the nearby hamper. Eren can’t stop his gaze from wandering, mentally tracing the hard lines of the captain’s torso and feeling his mouth fill with drool.

Levi moves forward and Eren snaps out of his daze, watching the captain make his way around his desk and take a seat in the plush chair behind it. As the boy wonders why Levi hadn’t put on another shirt, Levi fixes him with a curious look. Eren squirms under his intense gaze, his cock straining awkwardly in his pants, but he refuses to adjust himself while the captain watches.

“You know, Eren,” Levi begins slowly, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms over his bare chest. “You’ve always been quite… peculiar.”

The boy blinks. “Peculiar?” he repeats dumbly. “I mean, I do turn into a fifteen meter steaming monster so... I guess that’s kind of peculiar.” His words earn a small chuckle from the man and Eren feels a strange sense of accomplishment.

“Well, you’re not wrong on that part, but I’m talking about your strange attraction to me.” 

Eren’s eyes widen in slight horror and embarrassment and his face somehow manages to flush even darker, spreading down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. He wants to look away but he can’t, Levi pinning him in place with his eyes as he continues, “at first, I chalked it up to teenage hormones and figured that you would grow out of it eventually, but it seems to be lingering.”

“I-I’m sorry—” Levi holds up a hand to silence him and Eren’s mouth shuts immediately. 

“I hadn’t realized how serious it was until now. Are you always turned on by people yelling at you, or is it just me?” 

Eren thinks back to all the times he’s been reprimanded by other officers, and none of his reactions have ever been as intense as getting hard. He’s only ever reacted so strongly to Captain Levi.

“Um...” Eren clears his throat awkwardly. “J-just you, Sir.”

Levi hums in acknowledgment. “And what is it about my anger that arouses you?”

The boy shifts uncomfortably, his persistent hard on pressing against the seam of his rough uniform pants. He’s never really thought much about it, and isn’t sure how to answer in a way that will satisfy the older man.

He swallows thickly before finally replying, “I-I’m not sure.” Levi raises an eyebrow, looking unconvinced by his reply, so Eren pushes on, wringing his hands in front of him. “Well, I guess… I just find you to be even more attractive when you’re angry. There’s something about how dangerous you are that’s kind of thrilling. Thinking of the things you could do to me is exciting.”

Levi leans forward, propping an arm on his desk and resting his chin in his hand as he mulls over the boy’s words. “So, what you’re telling me is that you like it rough?” When Eren nods hesitantly, a smirk comes to Levi’s face. “You like getting knocked around and put in your place like the little bitch you are?”

Eren’s breath hitches at the man’s words, his cock twitching in interest in his pants and he clenches his hands so tightly that his knuckles turn white. An embarrassing whine escapes the back of his throat as a jolt of arousal races down his spine. 

The captain lets his gaze drop to the boy’s crotch, enjoying the way he squirms under the scrutiny. At this point, the situation is unreadable and Eren doesn’t know what to expect. Would Levi spit insults at him and send him away to jerk off in the loneliness of his cell, or would he be merciful and help him with his problem? The uncertainty only excites him more. 

A quiet groan rumbles in his chest as he shakes his head, mentally berating himself for being so strange. Thankfully, Levi doesn’t question him about it, and a long, tense silence fills the room as Eren tries to keep his breathing steady under his superior’s intimidating gaze.

“Strip,” Levi suddenly orders, snapping Eren out of his daze.

Without thinking, Eren immediately obeys the command, eager to please the captain, and he hurriedly gets to work undoing the strap across his chest. Removing the harness, he pulls off his shirt and drops it on the ground before his hands come to the waistband of his pants, undoing the buckle and pushing them down his thighs along with the rest of the belts. Stepping out of them, he kicks the pants aside and looks up at his captain as his thumbs slide under the waistband of his briefs, silently asking if he’s supposed to remove them as well. When he only receives a stern look in response, Eren shucks his underwear too, dropping them into the pile of clothes.

He stands with his hands awkwardly at his sides, using up all the self-discipline he has to keep himself from fisting his cock in front of his commanding officer. He knows he must be as red as a tomato as Captain Levi’s eyes trail over his form, the tip of his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips in a gesture that makes Eren’s cock twitch again. 

Sitting back in his chair, Levi snaps his fingers and points to the stone floor. “Down.”

“On… on my knees, Sir?” Eren asks dumbly. 

“You seem to like being called a bitch so, I'll treat you like one too. Now, get on the floor. I'm not going to ask you again.” Levi snaps his fingers once more, the sound crisp to Eren's ears and he does as he's told. 

The tips of Eren’s ears are burning red in embarrassment and he knows his bare knees will be aching in no time from pressing into the stone floor, but he can’t find it in himself to be bothered by that fact. His cock is still heavy between his legs as he lowers himself to the ground, but he makes no move to touch it, the need to please his captain far greater than the instinct to please himself. 

“That's your first and last warning. Next time you disobey or question me, it’s an automatic punishment.”

Eren perks up at that, earning an unamused scoff from the older man. “You _would _like to be smacked around, you disgusting sack of shit. Getting off on people using you as a personal punching bag. You really do have a few loose screws.”__

__The boy sucks in a harsh breath through parted lips, his dick giving a visible twitch at the words thrown at him and he clenches his fists._ _

__“Get over here,” Levi orders. When Eren hesitates, he raises a brow. “What’s the matter with you? Are you struggling to function because you want to think with your dick instead of your brain? Assuming you have one.”_ _

__The boy has to avert his gaze from the piercing silver eyes glaring at him, remaining silent as he tries to steady his rapidly beating heart. He knows he’s pushing his luck by disrespecting the older man, but he can’t help himself. He craves being punished at Levi’s hands._ _

__“Eren,” Levi says, his tone laced with warning. “I know what you’re trying to do. Don’t start a game you have no chance of winning.” He points to the ground, silently commanding the boy to move closer._ _

__Eren glances up at the captain, giving a feeble nod of his head as he makes to stand, but Levi stops him._ _

__“No, I didn’t tell you to get up. Crawl to me on all fours, like the dog you are.”_ _

__

__“Yes, Sir,” Eren manages to croak, lowering himself to his hands and knees and crawling forward until he reaches Levi’s side behind the desk. The captain turns his chair to face him, cracking his knuckles and looking down on the boy with a vaguely amused smirk as Eren waits patiently for his next order._ _

__“I want you to lay over my lap,” he says as he taps his thigh, his tone leaving no room for argument._ _

__Swallowing hard, Eren climbs into Levi’s lap, laying his torso across the man’s muscular thighs, feeling the straps of his gear digging into his sensitive skin. Levi roughly maneuvers him into the exact position he wants, and Eren jerks when he feels a calloused hand smooth over his exposed rear._ _

__“Bad boys get spankings, right?” Levi asks blandly, and Eren doesn’t answer, knowing the question is rhetorical. “And you’ve been very bad, so I’m going to have to spank your ass raw, aren’t I?”_ _

__Eren shudders, a whimper escaping his throat as he gives a faint nod of his head, hair falling into his eyes. Flattening his palms against the floor, he braces himself for the first impact. Levi teases him for a few moments, leaving him on edge and letting him sweat as he simply runs his hand up and down the boy’s back and over his cheeks, pinching them slightly as he does. The first smack makes Eren’s back arch, his feet lifting from the floor as he cries out in a mixture of shock and pain._ _

__“Don’t move,” Levi snaps and Eren vigorously nods his head, muttering a weak apology through panting breaths._ _

__Another smack resonates throughout the room and Eren lets out a moan this time, relishing the burning in his skin. He tries to look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Captain Levi’s face but a hand forcefully shoves his head back down, fingers tight in his hair again as Levi hisses, “I said _don’t move _.” Another slap, another warning, “If you continue to disobey me you’re going to get more than you bargained for.”___ _

____Several more slaps, the harsh sound of skin striking skin echoing through the man’s office as Eren struggles to catch his breath and stay still all at once. He doesn’t try to look up at his captain again, but he can’t hold back his yelps and moans as his ass is given such a thorough beating._ _ _ _

____Once the boy’s asscheeks are as red as his face, Levi takes pity on him and smooths his hand over the abused skin in a soothing gesture. He’d gotten a little carried away, mesmerized by the way the boy’s cheeks jiggled with every hit. Eren has a beautifully shaped ass, but Levi doesn’t plan on telling him so. At least, not right now._ _ _ _

____“This is meant to be a punishment for your shitty cleaning today,” he says quietly, continuing to rub the boy’s swollen behind. “And for being a clumsy idiot in the cafeteria… but it seems that you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”_ _ _ _

____Eren hangs his head a little lower, his face burning in shame. “Yes,” he gasps, shocking himself as he ruts his hard cock against Levi’s legs, as if showing the man proof of just how much he’s enjoying it._ _ _ _

____The movement isn’t subtle at all and Levi’s hand ceases it’s soothing caresses, but Eren is so lost in the sensations that he continues rocking against the man’s lap. Suddenly, he’s shoved off, landing on the ground with a dull thud, the air being knocked from his lungs._ _ _ _

____“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Levi demands, scowling at the young man. He stands, kicking Eren in the stomach when he tries to sit up and knocking him to the floor on his back. He presses a boot to Eren’s chest, pinning him there as he glares down at him in disgust. “Did I give you permission to grind your sad little cock on me?”_ _ _ _

____“No, Sir,” Eren wheezes, making the mistake to reach up and wrap his hand around the man’s ankle as if to try and remove his foot. Levi only presses down harder and Eren hisses, sucking in a shallow breath through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry, Sir.”_ _ _ _

____“Pathetic,” Levi says with the click of his tongue, disgust twisted on his lips and he removes his foot to take a step back. “Get up. Back on your knees,” he instructs, watching as Eren shakily pushes himself up from the ground. Somehow, he’s not surprised to see that Eren is still rock hard and he scoffs at the sight of the boy kneeling before him with his leaking arousal straining against his abdomen._ _ _ _

____A slow smirk spreads across his face as he reaches down and palms at himself through the front of his pants, enjoying the shocked, open mouthed look on the boy’s face as he stares with wide green eyes that flicker back and forth between his superior’s face and clothed erection._ _ _ _

____Even in his wildest dreams, Eren never thought he would be able to get this close to Levi’s cock, even if it’s hidden behind a layer of fabric. He’s pretty sure that if given the opportunity, he could easily get off in a minute just to the image of the older man touching himself._ _ _ _

____“Come here,” Levi instructs, using his free hand to snap his fingers and point to the ground at his feet. Eren complies instantly, crawling over until his face is mere inches away from the man’s crotch. He swallows the lump in his throat, holding back the urge to lick his lips and he looks up to meet Levi’s eyes._ _ _ _

____“You’re such a hungry slut, aren’t you?” Levi asks, a smug look on his face when he sees Eren’s breath hitch. He begins to unbutton his pants, pulling down the zipper and pushing his pants away enough to expose the tent in his briefs._ _ _ _

____Eren’s attention is immediately drawn to the size and shape of it, tracing the outline with his eyes and trying to envision what it looks like, but he’s snapped away from his daze when calloused fingers tug his hair to turn his face upwards._ _ _ _

____“You think you’re worthy enough to see my cock?”_ _ _ _

____“No, Sir,” Eren says instantly, shaking his head. “But I would really like to.”_ _ _ _

____Eren’s response gives Levi pause, his brow lifting in intrigue. They share eye contact for a long moment before he resumes rubbing his himself through his briefs. “I bet you do, you little shit,” he mutters. “I bet you get off to the thought of it every night like the sad little fanboy that you are.”_ _ _ _

____A pathetic whine leaves the back of Eren’s throat and he nods eagerly, not ashamed anymore, too turned on to care. “Yes, Sir.” Eren answers again, beginning to sound like a broken record._ _ _ _

____“Oh, you do?” A dangerous smirk tugs on the corners Levi’s lips and it sends a shiver down Eren’s spine. “What kinds of things do you think about, hm? What sick fantasies play out in that dumb head of yours?”_ _ _ _

____Eren’s eyes widen at the question, his embarrassment returning at the prospect of having to speak his deepest, darkest desires out loud. He opens his mouth slightly, but nothing comes out as he stares up dumbly at his captain standing above him._ _ _ _

____A harsh kick is delivered to his stomach and he groans, doubling over as he holds an arm over the area where he’s been struck. When he looks back up, Levi is glaring down at him. “What did I tell you? When I ask you a question, you answer me.”_ _ _ _

____The boy breathes harshly through his nose as he straightens himself again. His brain scrambles for a reply, rifling through the many fantasies that have gotten him off before. “Um…” he starts weakly, the tips of his ears burning and he can’t bring himself to say the words while meeting Levi’s gaze, so he averts his eyes, staring down at the floor. “I like... to think about you taking me from behind, pulling my hair and saying dirty things to me.”_ _ _ _

____Levi licks his lips, his hand back to teasing his cock through his briefs. “What sort of dirty things?” he asks. When Eren doesn’t look at him, strong, calloused fingers jerk his head back so that he’s facing the captain. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, shitstain.”_ _ _ _

____Swallowing the lump in his throat, Eren forces himself to nod slightly, a shiver running down his spine at the lust he finds in those mercury eyes._ _ _ _

____“Like… you calling me a slut, and telling me how much you like fucking my ass… Those types of things.”_ _ _ _

____Levi hums, his fingers loosening their grip. “Well, you are a slut, so cockhungry for someone twice your age. It’s pathetic.” He clicks his tongue. “Why don’t you show me just how much you crave it.” Without warning, he pushes his briefs down and lets his cock spring free. Eren lets out an embarrassing moan at the sight of it. “Don’t tell me you’re going to come just from looking at it. Pitiful.”_ _ _ _

____With wide eyes, the boy watches as Levi’s wraps his hand around his dick, stroking slowly. He thumbs over the slit, collecting the pre-come there and spreading it around his head, hissing through gritted teeth. It’s a wondrous sight and Eren locks the image away for later use._ _ _ _

____He pulls the boy closer, tapping the head of his cock against Eren’s chin and cheeks. The boy remains still, allowing the older man to humiliate him by smearing trails of precum across his face, his tongue darting out to try and get a taste._ _ _ _

____“So fucking eager,” Levi grunts, giving the boy a final smack on the mouth. “Open.” Eren obeys, rolling out his tongue for effect. A chuckle leaves the man’s mouth and he shakes his head._ _ _ _

____“Wow, this must be the proudest moment of your life,” he scoffs. “On your knees like a whore waiting for your sorry mouth to be filled by your superior officer’s cock.” He slaps it on Eren’s tongue a couple times before teasing him and barely sliding the tip into the boy’s mouth. When he pulls away, Eren whines, blinking large eyes up at the man, and if his mouth weren’t already hanging open it would be turned down in a pout._ _ _ _

____“You want it so bad? Beg.”_ _ _ _

____A trembling breath leaves Eren’s throat and he licks his lips, letting the taste of Levi fill his mouth before fluttering his eyes up to the man’s face. He swallows before saying, “please, Sir. I want—no I need to taste you. I’ll do anything.”_ _ _ _

____Levi barks a harsh laugh. “Oh I know you would, you dirty slut. But I need to hear more. Convince me to give you my dick.”_ _ _ _

____Eren doesn’t miss a beat, words tumbling out of his mouth without thought. “I want you to use me, Captain. Fuck my throat with your fat cock like you own it. I don’t want to feel anything but you in my mouth. I want you to make me gag and choke. _Please _, Sir.” He opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue again, batting his eyelashes up at the man.___ _ _ _

______Levi curses under his breath, tightening his grip on Eren’s hair to hold him steady and pushing his cock into the boy’s mouth. A guttural moan slips past his lips as he eases himself inside the hot, wet cavern of Eren’s mouth, unsurprised to see how pleased the boy appears, looking like the cat who got the cream._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You like that, don’t you?” the captain asks, loosening his grip and carding his fingers through the boy’s hair. “You’re so filthy, Eren.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eren can’t help but let out a weak moan around the man’s length. It’s even better than he could have imagined, the clean yet musky flavour and the weight of it against his tongue as it slides in and out of his mouth with shallow thrusts. They don’t continue like that for long though, and the captain picks up the pace until he’s vigorously fucking Eren’s mouth, both hands twisted in his hair for leverage._ _ _ _ _ _

______He pushes his cock all the way in, forcing it down Eren’s throat and tossing his head back, releasing a groan as he feels the boy gag, the slick muscles clenching around him as they try to force him out. Eren chokes, tears springing at his eyes as Levi holds him in place, the neatly trimmed hairs on the man’s pelvis tickling Eren’s nose. When the boy’s face turns a bright shade of red from lack of oxygen, Levi relents and pulls out, amusement flashing in his eyes as Eren gasps desperately for air, spit running down his chin._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy surprises him when licks his lips and croaks, “again,” swallowing the lump in his throat and then opening his mouth wider for more._ _ _ _ _ _

______Levi doesn’t hesitate and drives his length back into the welcoming heat of Eren’s mouth while simultaneously pushing his head down. He thrusts his hips relentlessly, not giving the boy a chance to breathe or gather his bearings, using him like he begged to be used. At some point, Eren had shifted closer, desperately rutting his cock against the captain’s leather boot. Thankfully, Levi is too distracted to notice or care as he continues to he ram his hips harder against Eren’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You take my cock like you were made for it,” Levi says, and Eren opens his teary eyes, looking up at him. “Such a filthy whore. You love taking dick down your throat, don’t you Eren? Love being used like a little bitch?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eren nods and hums in agreement as best he can, frantically rubbing himself against the man’s leg. He whines when the captain pulls out again, his hand furiously fisting his cock while the other yanks Eren’s head back to get the angle that he needs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You want my come?” He asks breathlessly, holding himself back until he hears Eren beg for it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eren tries to nod, but the grip Levi has on his hair prevents him from doing so and he gasps, “yes, please, Sir! Mark me with it!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Satisfied with the boy’s answer, Levi comes with a low groan, the first spurt shooting from his cock and landing on Eren’s hairline, the next falling across his cheek and the tip of his nose, and the last few drops decorating his lips. Eren’s eyes flutter closed as he basks in the pleasure he feels while being covered in the man’s release, enjoying the sound of Levi hissing through grit teeth as he milks himself dry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Disgusting,” he hears the man say, and Eren blinks up at him, a pleased smile on his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a moment of shared eye contact, he resumes his grinding, biting his lip and whimpering as his orgasm builds quickly and he’s _almost there— _____ _ _ _ _

________“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi snaps and kicks Eren away from him, the boy tumbling back but managing to catch himself and remain upright. “Humping my leg like some bitch in heat. Are you that desperate, Eren? Do you want to come that badly that you’re willing to soil my boots in the process?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren is breathing hard through his nose and all he can let out in response is a pathetic whine. The captain clicks his tongue, tucking himself back into his pants before pressing the sole of his boot to Eren’s dick. He slowly grinds his foot against Eren’s erection, pulling out a weak moan from Eren as he bucks his hips up involuntarily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Look at you, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already about to burst. Did getting your throat fucked turn you on that much?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, Sir,” Eren pants as he moves against Levi’s boot for more friction. “Can I come?” he manages to ask through panting breaths, looking up at Levi with heavy lidded eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You want to come already?” Levi teases, a smug smirk on his face as he continues his movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren nods frantically. “Please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell me how much you want to come, you little brat, and if you ask nice enough, then maybe I’ll let you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren groans in frustration and when he makes no effort to do as he’s told, Levi stops. A palm connects to Eren’s cheek in a sharp slap that echoes throughout the room and the boy looks up, dazed, struggling to process what had just happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do as I say or I’ll kick you out and make you walk back to your cell naked,” the captain demands, his voice low and dangerous, almost enough to make Eren come right then and there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I want to come so bad. Hit me again, Sir. Please,” Eren begs and grinds harder against the sole of Levi’s boot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Levi studies the boy thoughtfully for a moment, and considers denying the request. However, upon admiring the redness blooming across the boy's cheek, he decides to even it out and gives the other side a firm smack, sending Eren's head jerking to the side with the impact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren slowly rights himself, smiling up at Levi with bloody lips. Levi must’ve struck him hard enough to cut his cheek on his teeth and he swallows down the rush of excitement he feels at the sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you, Sir,” Eren whimpers, looking entirely fucked out. Levi commits the scene to memory as he presses his foot down a little harder and averts his gaze, focusing anywhere else besides the boy's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You can come now,” he says blandly, as if he's talking about the weather._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren groans, thrusting his hips faster, relishing the rough feel of the captain's boot on his cock and the commanding voice in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now, you little shit,” Levi demands, his voice tinted with irritation. “I haven't got all day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At the harshly spoken words, Eren comes almost instantly, gasping and lurching forward as his hips stutter and his cock pulses, shooting thick ropes of come all over himself and the captain's boot. While Eren is hunched over and trembling pitifully on the floor with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Levi scoffs, nudging him in the stomach with his dirtied boot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Disgusting, messy boy,” he spits, frowning even as Eren looks up at him with a glazed, blissful expression. “Lick it up. All of it. I don’t want to see a single drop left.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boy blinks a couple times before nodding and leaning forward to do as he is told. Levi watches in both disgust and awe as Eren eagerly laps at the come, moaning softly as he does. Once he’s gotten all of it, he pulls away, swallowing and then opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue to prove that it’s all gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Levi surprises both of them when his hand reaches out to card gently through Eren's hair. The room’s atmosphere suddenly shifts, the captain’s gesture so soft and kind in contrast to his earlier treatment of the boy, but Eren doesn’t complain, letting his eyes close as he hums contently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You did well,” Levi says, causing Eren’s eyes to snap open in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I did?” he asks dumbly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Levi hums in affirmation. His fingers trail down from the boy’s hair to gently caress his cheek and then to under his chin where he scratches softly, tilting Eren’s head up. The man looks over Eren’s pleased expression, a hint of a smile gracing his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can we do this again sometime?” Eren asks, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Levi’s fingers cease their movements, looking pensive, and the boy is about to backtrack but the captain answers before he has a chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright, but we’re going to have a talk about limits before we do this again. This was an unexpected turn of events and neither of us were properly prepared for it. I want to establish rules and safewords before we continue. Understood?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren nods enthusiastically, a dopey grin plastered on his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but Levi holds up a hand to silence him, already anticipating what he’s going to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But not tonight. It’s late and we’ve already done enough. Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed so you can get something to eat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Levi gently pats the boy’s cheek and Eren swears he sees a ghost of a smile on the man’s lips but when he blinks. it’s gone. After the boy is cleaned up and dressed, the captain gets himself a clean shirt and then sits down at his desk to begin the paperwork he should have started on hours ago. Unsure of what to say, or if he should say anything at all, Eren awkwardly makes his way to the door to see himself out but he pauses, hand hovering over the knob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sir?” He says, turning back to face the captain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hm?” Levi hums, not bothering to look up from his writing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you,” Eren says softly with a smile to match._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, yeah.” Levi says as he spares the boy a glance, waving a dismissive hand at him and shooing him out of his quarters before returning to his paperwork._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He finds it hard to concentrate as his mind begins to replay snippets of his and Eren's time together. Shaking his head in a vain attempt to rid himself of the thoughts, his brain is only flooded with more images of the boy, lustful and teary eyed as he obediently kneeled before his captain. It gets to the point that he can’t focus at all, and he gives up on filling out paperwork for the time being, dropping his pen and rubbing a hand over his face wearily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________How dare that brat occupy so much of his time and energy, even when he’s not physically present? A wry smirk comes to Levi’s face as he sits back in his chair and sighs, amusement overcoming his irritation as he finds that he’s looking forward to their next session nearly as much as he knows Eren is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or check out our Tumblrs!
> 
> [Daks's tumblr](https://im-eren-jaeger-sexual.tumblr.com/) and [SWS's tumblr](https://secretlywritessmutt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
